"Unbound" Mission
What is Helgen? 'The First Place You Meet' Helgen is the first town you encounter in Skyrim. As you begin your travels in a carriage, you have your hands bound and you cannot do anything. In the beginning of the game, you are greeted with 3 other people in the same carriage as you. They are: * Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak * Rorikstead Thief * Ralof You can return to Helgen at anytime in the future of this game. 'Helgen Keep' Later on in the game, a dragon attacks the town of Helgen and sets it alight. This, therefore, makes you get off of the chopping block and run ahead with Ralof. Afterwards, you jump through an inn and meet someone in the name of Hadvar. Hadvar then takes you as far as Helgen Keep. But there is a twist! You are then under-pressure to choose who you want to enter the Keep with. Hint: I would rather go with Ralof because you get better armour, but Hadvar allows you to take from his uncle's blacksmith so choose wisely. After you enter with the person of your preference, they will then cut your binds open. Don't worry! They don't cut you! Follow the AI you chose all the way through to the end. Here is a list of all the enemies you will face and with the person you chose. Hadvar * 7 Stormcloak Soldiers * 5 Frostbite Spiders * 1 Bears Ralof * 7 Imperial Soldiers * 1 Imperial Captain * 5 Frostbite Spiders * 1 Bears Armour In Helgen Keep, you will find armour by either killing people, searching in chests or by finding them laying about on the floor. No matter who you go with, when you fight the bear, you will find an Iron Helmet lying on the floor by a wheelbarrow. The Iron Helmet will give you 15 defence if you are a starter. However, if you go with Ralof, you will get a better armour rating than if you go with Hadvar. The reason for this is because you fight an Imperial Captain that gives you a total of 65 defence (including Fur Gauntlets and excluding shields). If you went with Hadvar however, you will get a total of 62 armour (including Fur Gauntlets and excluding shields). Imperial Steel Armour If you go into the Helgen Keep with Ralof, you will be faced with the Imperial Captain. After death, you can search her body and get yourself some Imperial Steel Armour. Imperial Light Armour If you head into the Keep with Hadvar, you will find 2 chests by 2 beds. One chest is on your right and contains an Imperial Light Armour and Imperial Light Boots with an Iron Sword. On the left, however, you will find a chest with an Imperial Light Helmet and some gold. Potions In Helgen Keep, you only get the basic potions such as Potion of Minor Magicka, Potion of Minor Health and Potion of Minor Stamina. These potions will help you as you progress through the game but you don't need to use them all the time. Underneath is a table of how much Stamina, Magicka and Health each potion deals. Other Potions In this mission, you will also find 'Frostbite Venom'. This is dropped by Frostbite Spiders that you encounter near to the end of the quest. Roughly, you should get around 2-4 Frostbite Venom. How is Frostbite Venom useful? It is useful because of its effect. Frostbite Venom allows you to poison your weapon and deal around 5 bits of poison damage with every hit you give to the opposition. This will be very useful for those close-quarter fights Bone Meal. Unfortunately though, you can not poison your fists so you can win brawls. To help you, there is a massive clue in the potion's name. Miscellaneous In the "Unbound" mission, you will find many skeletons and coin purses. Collect them all and at the end, you should have an estimated amount of 200 gold. Also, you will gain many Bone Meal on your adventure through this quest. Bone Meal is also used to cure many things such as: * Resist Fire * Ravage Stamina * Fortify Conjuration * Damage Stamina In Frostbite Spiders, there is a chance for you to get Silver Rings. These are useful because they can be sold for money. Weaponry Swords Throughout this mission, there will only be a few swords that you would find. To be exact you will only find a total of three swords. These are both Iron Swords and they deal 8 damage to the opponent. In conclusion, these are not the best type of swords to be using. Daggers You will only find one dagger in this entire mission. The dagger is an Iron Dagger and this deals 4 damage. To be precise, this weapon deals half the damage an Iron Sword does. Great for people who want to be thieves when choosing their attribute from The Standing Stones. War Axes These are One-Handed weapons in Skyrim. You will only find one War Axe in Helgen Keep. This War Axe is an Iron War Axe. This deals 8 damage, the same as an Iron Sword. Maces In Helgen Keep you will find one Iron Mace. This Iron Mace deals 9 damage, more than a Iron Sword and an Iron War Axe. In my opinion, try and stick to the Maces, they might do you some good sometime. Greatswords Greatswords are two-handed weaponry which deal a lot of damage but weighs lots. In this mission, you will find only one type of Greatsword. This is an Iron Greatsword. It is dropped by Stormcloak Soldiers and you will find 3-4 of these Greatswords (they are dropped by Stormcloaks). Iron Greatswords deal 15 damage. These weapons are great for those who want to be Juggernauts. Warhammers Warhammers are, yet again, two-handed weaponry. In Helgen Keep, you will find three Warhammers. These are dropped by Stormcloak Soldiers. The Iron Warhammers deal 18 damage and is a great way of killing opponents easily. Battleaxes In the mission "Unbound", there are only one Battleaxe. This is dropped by a Stormcloak Soldier. This Iron Battleaxe deals 16 damage. Bows In this quest, you will find four bows. These are all Longbows and they deal 6 damage. Sneaking on the other hand, it will deal twice as much damage. If sneaking, the Longbow can deal up to 12 damage.